Crazy Day In A Lazy Town
by MASC
Summary: Every day has a different story, all of them completely screwed up and weird. See what strange occurences happen today. Up next is Day 3: An allergic reaction to bad television leaves Stephanie sporting a new look. Oh and she also gets whacked in the face
1. Day One

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: MASC here. This is my FIRST attempt at a Lazy Town fic so please be kind. And I admit the type of story I've chosen for this category is waaaaay out there but that's to be expected of me. Anyway... here's the story. Hope you like it._**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own LazyTown! End of story. Ooh! Ooh! I do own a pet rock , though. **_

**Crazy Day In A Lazy Town**

The sun shined down on LazyTown, indicating the start of a brand new day. The birds in the trees were chirping right on cue, no kittens were in any danger of getting stuck on those trees and a familiar looking airship was hovering above the town as usual. But something still didn't seem right. Where were all the children? Normally it wouldn't take them this long to finish their breakfast and head outside to play so what was the holdup? 

Inside his home, Mayor Meanswell had just finished doing the dishes when he heard a strange noise coming from outside. He walked out the backyard and noticed a large hole had been dug near the fence as several clumps of dirt and grass were being tossed out of that same hole. The mayor leaned in for a closer look and was surprised to see his niece at the bottom, wielding a shovel and digging at a steady pace.

"Stephanie? What are you doing?" The mayor asked.

"Oh, I'm just... digging a hole..." It was obvious the pink-haired girl was a little bit distracted to talk at the moment.

Milford looked a bit confused then asked his niece, "Why exactly are you digging a hole?"

Stephanie paused for a moment and thought about it. "Hmm. I really don't know." She shrugged then went back to digging.

In Ziggy's house, the little candy eater sat on his bed and finished the remains of his lollipop. Afterwards, he noticed a small box sitting on his dresser. A box he had never seen before.

"Ooh, I wonder what that is!" The little boy thought aloud with excitement. He hurried over to the dresser and opened the box, revealing a whole mess of candy. "More candy!?" Ziggy couldn't believe it but it was there right in front of his eyes and his for the taking. He didn't care where it came from.

After sampling one of the pieces, Ziggy felt a strange jolt run through his body but he didn't think too much of it. "I shouldn't." He said to himself. "But I must!" And with that, he gorged himself with everything that box contained unaware that the small label on the back read: ONE HUNDRED PERCENT PURE SUGAR.

In Pixel's room, the gizmo guy started up his game console and inserted a new game disc he had received the day before. After pressing a few buttons, the game was ready to go.

"_Poet Fighter Champion Edition!" _The game screen said in a 16-bit voice.

Pixel was starting to get jumpy in his seat. "Oh, yeah! Poet Fighter! Bring it!"

When the fighter select screen came on, Pixel had a hard time choosing which author to start with. "Hmm. Who to choose?" He thought aloud. There were so many legendary writers of novels, poems and plays to choose from, he couldn't pick just one. "I'll go with... Hemingway!" He finally decided.

The screen displayed an animated Ernest Hemingway rolling up his sleeve and preparing to face an animated William Shakespeare much to Pixel's anticipation. The entire game looked like something from an old Atari console and sounded like it too. Pixel cracked his knuckles and picked up the controller, ready for battle.

"Okay, Ernest. Let's do this!" The boy said.

Out in the playground, what seemed to look like two rogue shopping carts crashed into each other and spun out of control until they both came to a complete stop. Upon closer examination it turned out that Stingy and Trixie were the ones controlling the shopping carts in a unique jousting competition.

"You give up?" The trickster asked.

"Never!" Replied the sleepy-eyed brat. "Come and get me!" He laughed maniacally.

The two went back inside their rigged shopping carts and wheeled themselves away from each other, ready for another collision.

Inside the airship, Sportacus finished his breakfast and took a look outside one of the windows. He noticed none of the kids were out playing like they normally would on a day like this until he saw the jousting Stingy and Trixie.

"That looks dangerous." He said to himself. "I better stop them before one of them gets hurt." He then approached the door, calling out the usual command to open it up. "Door!" he shouted but nothing happened. He tried again. "Door!" Still nothing.

"That's weird." The hero said to himself as he tried opening it manually by pressing the button on the wall. The door still wouldn't open but Sportacus wasn't ready to give up yet. "Emergency override!" He called out to the ship.

"Emergency override." A computerized voice repeated, awaiting the hero's next command.

"Open door." Sportacus said.

"Have a nice day." The voice responded much to his dismay. It seemed that the superhero wouldn't be doing much rescuing today.

Below the surface inside his lair, Robbie Rotten sat at a desk wearing a pair of glasses and running his fingers along a typewriter. With each ding, the master of disguise adjusted the platen and continued typing, often reading back the parts he had just added in.

"At age 14 I had a dream where I found myself talking to the ghost of Hendrix." He read aloud. "And he told me to stay. Stay go. Keep trucking and don't stop chucking. I had no idea what it meant back then and to this day, I still don't." Pleased with what he had written so far, Robbie continued on to the next chapter of his memoirs.

"Chapter 19..." He started. "One day I came home to my lair and found a raccoon eating my bacon wraps. In retaliation, I chased the little stinker out of my home with a broom and accidentally locked myself in the bathroom for three days. How that happened I still can't recall."

Back in Pixel's room, the gizmo guy was struggling with his video game. No matter who he chose, William Shakespeare kept defeating all his fighters.

"This guy's tough!" Pixel said out of breath. "I've tried Hemingway, Hughes, Poe and even Hardy!"

The animated Shakespeare did a little jig and flexed his biceps as the computer voice said, _"Thou hast lost thy battle!" _

Pixel wiped the sweat from his forehead and went back to the fighter select screen, looking over the fighters he had yet to choose. He then found one of particular interest. "Here's one. Kipling!" Pixel was now determined to beat the English writer and advance towards the second level by any means necessary.

In Ziggy's house, the little boy was now running around his home in a hyperactive state of total idiocy as the radio was playing loudly. He smeared his chocolate covered mouth over the walls of his home and sang along to the old tunes that played in the background.

"_Ooooh, I love the nightlife. I got to boogie... on the disco 'round, oh yeah!" _He sang aloud as he jumped on his bed trying to bang his head on the ceiling.

Back inside the hovering airship, Sportacus was lying on his bed with a pair of earphones on. It appeared that Sportacus gave up all hope of escaping from his ship. At least until things started working again so in the meantime he would just have to relax.

It just so happened that the superhero was listening to a self-help tape and repeated every phrase he was supposed to.

"I _am_ a good hero." Sportacus followed along. "I _am _a valuable asset... I _don't _put myself before others... I _do_ look good in that color..."

At the playground, Stingy and Trixie continued crashing into each other with their carts but neither one would concede the match.

Stingy stuck his head out and called out to his friend. "Face it, Trixie! You can't beat me! I'm the master!"

"We'll see about that!" The girl shouted back.

The two were about to make another collision until a huge chunk of ground suddenly collapsed, causing Stingy's cart to tip over and toss the boy out. He rolled along the dirt floor and looked up at the oncoming shopping cart.

"Wait!" He screamed but Trixie's cart eventually tipped over as well. She dusted herself off and noticed the hole in the ground.

"Where did that come from?" She asked.

Just then, Stephanie poked her head out of the hole and looked around. "Wow. I didn't think I made it _this_ far!" Stephanie was pleased with herself.

"What are you doing?" Stingy asked the pink-haired girl.

"Digging!" Stephanie replied as she went back down the hole.

Trixie and Stingy just exchanged glances and shrugged. "Want to joust some more?" Stingy asked.

"Yeah, all right." The girl nodded.

Inside his lair, Robbie added the finishing touches to his memoirs as he tried to come up with a title. He leaned back on his chair and thought of the possibilities.

"Hmm..." He thought aloud. "Robbie's World? No. Robbie Rotten: A Hero Forgotten? No, not really the angle I'm going for..." He then thought of the perfect title. "I know! A Rotten Life! Yes! Beautiful!" The town's resident villain then typed the title page of his memoirs and set the entire 501 page novel on the coffee table in front of his television.

"All in a day's work." He said to himself.

Back in Pixel's room, the gizmo guy was making huge progress against Bill Shakespeare as his usage of Rudyard Kipling was proving to be a success. The digitized poets were going head to head but Pixel was determined to make the win.

"Yes! I'm almost there!" He shouted.

Outside, near a power line, Stephanie dug herself up to the surface and looked around. She didn't see anyone and there weren't many buildings around so she knew she had gone too far.

"Uh-oh. I better get back before I _really_ get lost!" She told herself. As she started to dig some more, Stephanie accidentally struck a pipe hidden beneath the dirt, causing an enormous power outage throughout half the town.

Before Rudyard Kipling could defeat Shakespeare, the entire game console shut down much to Pixel's horror. "No!" He shouted. "I was so close! No! No! No!"

The radio turned off inside Ziggy's house but the little boy continued running around, singing, "_Yummy, yummy, yummy, I got love in my tummy!"_

All the electrical appliances in Robbie's lair started to sizzle and burn out, practically scaring the living daylights out of him. Robbie looked around at all the chaos and noticed the television was starting to give out.

Knowing that his memoirs were in danger, the villain leaped forward to save them but it was too late. The television exploded and the small sparks that flew out landed on the pages of Robbie's life, burning them away into nothingness. Robbie reached for his fire extinguisher and put out the flames.

He then fell to his knees and sobbed. "My life's work! Ruined!"

Inside Sportacus' airship, everything switched back on and things were back to normal. The above-average hero saw the door open but paid no attention to it as he was entering a new chapter in the self-help tape.

"My butt does _not_ look fat in those jeans..." He repeated to himself.

Stephanie returned to her backyard and crawled out of the hole she had made earlier. She dusted herself off and was approached by her uncle, who had various complaints on the phone.

"Stephanie?" He started. "You didn't have anything to do with that just now, did you?"

"With what?" She asked.

The mayor spoke into the phone. "Don't be ridiculous! My niece couldn't have done such a thing! She didn't even know anything happened! So before you go around accusing people of sabotaging power lines, I strongly suggest you think twice! Understood!? Good! Have a nice day... mom."

As Uncle Milford went back inside the house, Stephanie placed the shovel back in the garage and headed for the playground. "I'm off to play with my friends, uncle!" She called out to him.

And played with them she did. That is, of course, after Stingy and Trixie tired themselves out from all that senseless jousting. And Pixel got over being deprived of his victory over that silly video game I don't think anyone in real life would buy. And when Ziggy's musical sugar rush died down. _Then_ Stephanie was able to play with her friends, thus concluding a crazy day in a lazy town.


	2. Day Two

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I thought long and hard about it and I finally decided to add another chapter to this fic. It's short and pointless, just the way I like 'em. And why not? Someone out there's gotta like my odd take on this town and if the powers that be don't like it, they can... uh... hmm. I don't know. I'm not very good with threats. Anyway..._**

_**DAY TWO: DANGER DOT**_

Sportacus monitored the town from inside his airship one day and noticed the children weren't playing outside again. "Something's wrong." He said to himself as he activated the ladder mechanism.

Upon his descent, Sportacus began flipping around in search of his young friends. He stopped on top of a wall and looked across the playground. The seesaw was vacant and was only moving by the steady wind current. "No one in the playground." He said as he continued on.

Sportacus arrived near the school and looked around, but still no sign of the kids. He then decided to head for the basketball court and search there. Upon arrival, there was still no sign of the young ones. "Wait a minute..." Sportacus thought to himself. "Robbie!" He said aloud, suspecting the town's resident villain was up to his old tricks again.

In his lair, Robbie was busy finishing his sculpture of Bill Buckner made entirely of Spam. As he finished molding the baseball cap on, Sportacus shot through the inner tube and startled Robbie, almost causing him to knock over the sculpture.

"Sportakook!?" The villain was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here!?"

"Where are the kids?" The hero asked.

"I don't know! Why don't you call John Walsh? I'm busy! Now leave me alone!"

"Are you sure you don't know where they are?"

"Look, if I was going to do something with them, I wouldn't kidnap them!"

"You wouldn't?"

"Of course not! Do you think I'd want a bunch of pesky little kids hanging around my place!? No, thank you! I've got allergies, y'know!

Sportacus looked around and found no trace of the kids and decided Robbie was right. "Okay." He said. "Sorry." And with that, the hero in blue left Robbie to his work.

The villain carefully added the Spam baseball cap to the player and smiled with joy. "Why hello, Mr. Buckner! Don't you look pretty today?"

Sportacus wandered around the streets of LazyTown, continuing his search until he heard some familiar voices coming from behind the treehouse. "The treehouse! Of course!" Sportacus quickly headed for the kids' hangout, hoping they were okay.

Below the treehouse, the kids were staring at framed picture that had been posted on the tree. Their heads were tilted, their eyes directed on the image and their mouths were moving along to their constant bickering with each other.

"It's a spaceship!" Ziggy thought aloud.

"No, no! It's a toilet!" Pixel said.

"You're both wrong!" Trixie added. "It's a show of fireworks!"

"What do you think it is, Stingy?" Stephanie asked her friend.

"I'll tell you what it is! It's mine!" The brat tried to grab the image but his friends pulled him back.

"Wait! We're not done trying to figure out what it is!" Stephanie pleaded with the boy.

"I already told you! It's mine!" He snapped.

Just then, Sportacus arrived and greeted his friends with relief. "There you are!" The kids took no notice and remained focused on the picture.

"Oh. Hey, Sportacus." Stephanie said unenthusiastically.

"What are you kids looking at?" The hero wondered.

"We're trying to figure out what this picture is."

"_That _picture?" Sportacus looked at the image and was confused as to why they were having a hard time guessing.

The kids nodded as Sportacus tilted his head, making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. "You mean to tell me you don't know what that is?" The kids all slowly shook their heads.

"It's Mine!" Stingy snapped again.

"Shush, Stingy!" Trixie commanded.

The kids continued concentrating until Sportacus lost his patience. "It's a dot!" He finally said.

"No, it looks more like a-- holy Christmas!" Stephanie suddenly realized what she was looking at. "You're right! It _is _a dot!"

"What? No way!" Trixie grabbed the frame and revealed a large, white screen with a small black dot in the center. As the children took yet another closer look, they all started to agree that the picture was in fact just a dot.

"That was tough!" Pixel said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Thanks, Sportacus! We spent all day trying to figure out what that was!" The pink one told her friend. She then looked over to her other friends and asked, "So what do you guys want to do now?"

"Let's go make igloos!" Ziggy suggested.

"It's not even snowy out!" Trixie pointed out.

"I've got an igloo dispensing machine at home we can try!" Pixel told them.

Stephanie nodded and started to head off with her friends when she called back to the hero in blue. "Are you coming, Sportacus?"

"Yeah." He started. "I guess." The hero started to follow behind, confused by his young friends' sudden strange behavior. "Nice kids. But _man_..."

**_ANOTHER NOTE: Strange? Maybe. But that's where I'm stopping it unless some of you can convince me to do otherwise. ;)_**


	3. Day Three

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: "Just when I thought that I was out, they pull me back in." Well, okay then! Ya gots to give 'em what they want! Here we go! Day 3!**_

**_WARNING: This chapter gets a little graphic in the middle but I think it serves the story well. _;)**

_**DAY THREE: LOOSE ENDS**_

The day started out the way it always does in LazyTown. Stephanie, Pixel, Ziggy, Stingy and Trixie were playing baseball in the field, having a great time when a storm cloud suddenly came into view.

"Uh-oh." Ziggy said as he looked up. "Storm's-a coming."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Ziggy!" Stephanie said as she went up to bat. "Let's finish this game and we'll figure out what to do next."

Everyone concurred and went ahead to finish the game they had started. Ziggy held the baseball in his hand and waited a few moments before making his pitch.

"C'mon, Ziggy!" Trixie called out. "Are you going to pose all day or pitch!?"

"Shh! I'm trying to concentrate!" He snapped.

Stephanie then started to razz the blue-eyed boy. "Why? Did you read a carton of OJ again!?"

The pink-haired girl snickered as Ziggy furiously growled and hurled the ball towards her. The ball zoomed straight towards the young girl, knocking her in the face and onto the floor as the plastic pink bat shot out of her hands and thwacking Pixel in the face.

"Hey, man!" Pixel whined. He then noticed Stephanie lying motionless on the ground. "Stephanie?" He asked, hoping for a response.

The children quickly huddled around their friend and stared at her unconscious face, wondering what to do now.

"Are you happy, Ziggy!?" Trixie shouted. "You killed Stephanie!"

"I, uhh…" Ziggy was now incredibly nervous. "I didn't mean to!" 

Stingy then got an idea. "Well you know what that means, right?"

"What?" Pixel asked.

"Her bat's mine! I called it first! It's mine now!" Stingy then ran off to get the pink baseball bat.

Stephanie slowly opened her eyes and got back on her feet, unharmed and acting like nothing had happened. She noticed her friends giving her a concerned look.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you okay?" Ziggy ran over and hugged her then sobbed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill you! It was an accident! You were right! I _did_ read a carton of OJ that said 'concentrate'! Please! don't' die! Don't--oh, wait a minute." He immediately let go of her. "Never mind."

A few bolts of lightning later and the kids soon found themselves hanging out at Pixel's house, playing video games.

"_Yo mama! Yo mama!" _A pixilated character from the game quipped.

"Ooh! You got owned, Ziggy!" Trixie laughed as she shoved the blond-haired boy playfully.

"No! You cheated, Pixel!"

"No, I didn't. You're just bad at this game." The boy smirked.

Moments later, the kids had played every video game on the console and still the rain kept falling. Stephanie looked out the window, bored and desperate to do something.

"What now?" Stingy sighed.

"I don't know. Let's see what's on." Pixel said as he flipped through the channels on his TV set.

One of the channels began showing a talk show as its announcer introduced the host. _"And now it's the Tony Danza Show!" _

"Eww!" The kids moaned as Stephanie noticed her skin starting to itch.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Trixie asked her friend.

"I don't know." Stephanie said as she started to scratch her arm, which was immediately developing a rash. "Ch-change the channel, man."

Pixel nodded then kept flipping through the channels until he stopped on a rainy day movie already in progress.

"_And now we return to Barbara Streisand in 'Yentl'!"_

"No!" Stephanie screamed as her skin started to smoke and sizzle. "Make it stop, Pixel! Make it stop!"

"Whoa, okay! Hold on!" Pixel quickly flipped through more channels.

"What's wrong, Stephanie!?" Ziggy was worried.

"The TV! Bad shows! Awful talk show hosts! Skin… burning! Make it… stop!" She wailed in pain as Pixel continued channel surfing.

"Okay, I think I found something!" Pixel said as he stopped on a news program. "There. It's only the news."

_"Hello and welcome! I'm Geraldo Rivera!" _The douche-bag anchor said as his face appeared on the screen, startling everyone in the room and causing Pixel to drop the remote.

"Noooo!" Stephanie screeched as her skin went out of control, boiling and sizzling with a severe amount of smoke poring through.

"Oh, no!" Pixel desperately tried to pick up the scattered batteries from the floor. "You guys! Help me!"

"I can't find the other battery!" Ziggy said in a panic.

"Is this it?" Trixie asked as she held up a dead rat.

"That's a rat, you idiot! Not a battery!" Pixel shouted.

"I know!" The girl burst out laughing. "It's fake though, so don't worry about it!"

"We don't have time for this!" Stingy griped. "Can't you see Stephanie's burning up!?" The sleepy-eyed brat then rushed over to his burning, pink friend. "Stephanie? If you don't make it, can I have your stuff?"

While still in pain, Stephanie punched the boy out as her skin continued to boil, sizzle, smoke and blister. "K-kill me…" She said under hear breath.

"Oh, forget this!" Pixel said as he head-butted the television set, destroying it completely.

Moments later, the smoke cleared and all the blisters and boils on Stephanie's skin died down but she was still badly burned. She was breathing heavily as her lungs desperately tried to support enough oxygen.

"Ooh, that's nasty." Trixie said.

"You guys, we've gotta do something!" Ziggy said.

"You're right." Pixel nodded. "Where's Sportacus?"

¬¬¬¬¬ SPORTACUS' AIRSHIP ¬¬¬¬¬

"What do you mean I'm being audited!?" The hero shouted on the phone.

¬¬¬¬¬

Back inside his home, Pixel sighed heavily and looked at his friends. "Well, I guess it's up to us then."

"What are we going to do?" A teary-eyed Trixie asked.

_TWO HOURS LATER…_

In a hidden room somewhere in Pixel's house, a burned up Stephanie lied on a medical table as several machines and wires were hovering above, supplying her with oxygen and treatment for the burns.

"Where… where am I?" An out of breath Stephanie asked.

Suddenly, Pixel, Ziggy, Trixie and Stingy appeared in the room wearing white lab coats and face masks.

"Okay." Pixel said to one of his machines. "Strap on the suit."

The machine nodded and slipped a black, leathery suit over Stephanie's body and tucked it in place. The suit had a black cape that draped back and a chest plate that had an empty frame.

"Lower the panel!" Pixel commanded another robot.

A slender looking robot lowered a control panel on the chest plate's frame and drilled it in tight. The panel had red, white and green switches with various knobs and lights. Pixel then pressed a few buttons on his computer wristband, calling forth yet another robot.

"What's that?" Stingy asked.

"The finishing touch." Pixel said with a grin.

The robot slowly lowered a familiar looking helmet as the infrared lenses began to blip, causing Stephanie to look up in awe. As the helmet covered Stephanie's face completely, the airlock hissed and indicated the suit's respirator was now in use. A deep and eerie breathing noise could now be heard coming from the young girl behind the mask.

"You did it, Pixel!" Trixie said with joy.

"Stephanie…" Pixel said in a raspy voice. "…Rise."

The medical table slowly tilted upward as a cloud of steam fogged the area. Stephanie was now wearing a familiar looking black suit and helmet with an eeire breathing noise known throughout the world.

"It's a miracle!" Ziggy giggled.

Just then, the head on the young girl's body fell back and onto the floor, prompting everyone to exchange looks.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Stingy asked.

Pixel thought for a moment. "Hmm… there was nothing wrong with her head to start with, was there?"

Everyone shook their heads as Pixel sighed and slapped his hand on his face, embarrassed by the critical error he had made. "Crap." Was all he said.

_TWO MORE HOURS LATER…_

The girl in the mechanical suit arose once again but without the same dramatic effect. As she remained shackled to the table, Stephanie looked around and noticed the suit she was wearing.

"_Hé, que porte-je ? Où sont je ?" _A deep French voice came from the suit.

"What did she say?" Stingy asked.

"Oh, wait. Let me change the translation settings." Pixel said as he adjusted a few knobs on the suit's chest plate.

The same deep voice came out of the helmet but it was in plain English this time. "What happened to me? What did you do?" She said through the deep breathing noises.

"I'm afraid this was the only way to save you." Pixel said. "The burns on your skin were severe."

"What? No, you idiot! That always happens when I'm around bad TV! The burns go away in less than an hour!"

"Really?" Everyone asked.

"Yes, really!" The deep voice sighed. "Now get me out of this thing!"

"Uhh… we can't." Pixel said.

"What do you mean you can't!?" 

"I mean I can't! The seal on that suit's permanent! There's no going back now! You're stuck in it!"

Angry, Darth Stephanie ripped through her shackles and slowly walked on the floor, shaking everything around her.

"Noooooooooooo!" She shouted with agony.

_LATER THAT DAY…_

After the rain had gone, Stephanie returned home and sat on the couch in her new high-tech suit and a juice box in her hand. The breathing sound remained constant now but she had no choice but to live with it.

"Well… I guess I could get used to this." She said as she unleashed a pink laser blade from a funny-looking tube.

Just then, Milford walked in the living room and was startled at the black-suited menace. "Oh, dear! Who are you!? What do you want!?"

Stephanie slowly got up and approached her uncle but the man just backed away some more until he cornered himself without any hope of escape.

"Let me explain…" Stephanie's new deep voice started. "Your not going to believe this but--"

"Of course I do!" The mayor interrupted. "You're an evil menace!" He then gasped. "What did you do to Stephanie!? Where is she!? Where's my niece!?" He gasped again. "Oh, dear. You did something to her, didn't you!?"

Stephanie shook her head. "No. _I_ am your niece…"

"Noooooo! That's not true! That's impossible!"

_**NOTE: Okay, that's it for Day Three. As I said, I'll only update this story as long as you let me know you want more. In the meantime, I'll be working on my other LazyTown story and update this one in between. I can multitask, folks! It's no problem! So send in those reviews and let me know what to do next! Please? I'll cry if you don't…. actually, I can't. No tear ducts. **_


End file.
